Forever Yours
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: This is a story about Chuck & Blair reuniting and getting married. It's a great story that I worked for a while on.


Forever Yours

_ A takeoff at the end of 5x24 where Blair meets Chuck in Monaco and tells him the way she feels about him. Then they decide to get married. I read another story on here where someone did a takeoff at the end that episode on what would have happened. _

Chuck was sitting down at the roulette table with Jack, who fled to Monaco to heal his wounds after what his father did to him at the press conference, shutting him out of the company that Chuck worked so hard to build up after his father's supposed death. Chuck was there just to have fun, in whatever way possible. Chuck started to wonder if Blair still loves him, or has she just given up on him for good, Chuck thought that was true the past year. Chuck was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone come up next to him at the table.

"Chuck?" a familiar voice asked.

Chuck turned his head and looked and was surprised to see Blair standing next to him. _How did she get here? _Chuck thought.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked. "I thougt you were still in New York?"

"I came here to ask you somethimg." Blair stepped froward to Chuck.

Blair weraring an orange dress came toward Chuck, "you fought for me all year. I've come to fight for you.

"Will you be joining the game?" the Blackjack delaer asked Blair. Blair igroned him.

Blair, "you said I always bet against you. But this time i'm all in.

Chuck stood up in shock and looked at Blair, he couldn't believe what she just said to him, when it usually the other way around. Chuck was pround that Blair was taking charge in coming to him.

"I'm going back up to my room, Blair, would you like to come back with me?" Chuck offered his hand to Blair, to Chuck's surprise, she accepted it. As they walked in the lush, ornate casino to the elevator, Blair was as happy as she had been in the past year. In the elvator, she made a decidsion she wouldn't tske a no on.

As Chuck approuched the new suite that he had been upgraded to, he was so happy to have Blair back in his life. He too, made a decision, that he couldn't accept a no on either.

The two were relaxing in the suite, lying on the bed, happy after the hell they went through the past year. It was nice, not since their high school days have they both been so carefree. Blair sat up in the bed, very detimined to tell Chuck what she wanted.

"Chuck, I have to ask you something." Blair said with no hesitation or fear.

"What, Blair?" Chuck asked, sleeply.

"Will you marry me?" Blair asked Chuck, who by then, was wide awake in shock.

"Blair, what are you saying?" Chuck said, trying to figre out his next step.

"I'm saying, that this past year has been hell, from you hitting me and me running to Louis and getting into a faux marriage, and to me getting pregannt, and to us getting back together, being in that car accident and losing the baby, to me daing Dan." Blair shuddered at that thought. "It made me realize I need you, I can't be away from you." Blair finished speaking and looked at Chuck, who was looking into Blair's eyes.

"Blair, I can't even believe you feel this way. If you said that a year ago, I wouldn't have believe d you. But maybe you're right." Chuck said as he looked for a phonr in the hotel room.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Blair asked.

"We need to find a Minster, if we want to get married, don't we?" Chuxk said to Blair, who was arleady excited.

A coulple of hours later, Chuck & Blair were standing in front of a minster that the Hotel found for them. Blair was wearing a simple white dress, Chuck was wearing a regular suit with a purple tie. Blair always loved purple on Chuck, while Chuck just loves how beautiful Blair is, even when they were kids, now they were going to make they're love offical.

The minister cleared his thoart to speak and Chuck & Blair turned to pay attention.

"We have gathreed together to join these two lovely young people in matrimoney. The step you two are taking one of the most importsant steps a person can take. A union of two people that is based on mutual respet and affection. Everything will chamge, the responsibles will add up, but your happinies will increase if you both stay since to one another." the minister concluded the speech. Chuck & Blair tunred to each other, and took each other's hands.

"Chuck, I wasn't sure this day would ever happen. With all the obstacles we put in our way, it seemed like it wouldn't happen. But I want to hold this love close to my heart, so it doesn't get away ever, true love is indescribable, it's something you only feel once in lifetime and you would do anything to keep it. All those times when I was with someone else, I always wanted to be with you. I didn't know that I was meant to be with you. But now I do." Blair finished speaking with tears in her eyes. Chuck had tears in his eyes, too. He didn't know Blair felt that way about him, he never really knew it. Now it was Chuck's turn to tell Blair how he felt about her.

"Blair, I can't believe you feel that way about me, you never said that to me ever, love means you unconiditionaly caring for someone. Sacrificing things you love for their happines. I did that so you could marry Louis. It wasn't a good idea to even do, but I really wanted you back. But you went to Dan, that hurt even more, because he wasn't right for you! I knew that, and you knew that, too. I feel like I can completely consume myself in you and be the most happy around you, all I want is your unconditional supprot and brustal honesty, even when i'm being a total jerk." Chuck finshed saying which made Blair smile. "Love is the less of me, more of you. If you want that?" Chuck asked Blair.

"Yes, I do, Chuck." Blair said back to Chuckk.

"Now, take these rings. And repaet after me." the minister said.

"Charles barttomew Bass, do you take this woman, Blair waldorf, to be your wedded wife, to love her, comffot her, honor and keep her, and foreseaking all others, keep you only onto her, for as long as you both shall live?" the minster said solominly to Chuck.

"i do." chuck said with a hige smile on his face.

"Blair cornelia Waldorf, do you take this man, Chuck Bass, to be your wedded husband, to love her, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsekking all othets, keep you only onto her, for as long you bothe shall live?" the minster saidd solominly to Blair.

"I do." Blair said with a big smile on her face.

The minsier brought out a box that contained two rings that Chuck had purached. The minsiter gave them each a ring, and they both looked at shiny gold rings, full of promise.

"Charles Bass, please place your ring on Blair." the minister intonned.

Chuck took Blair's hand, and slipped a golden ring on her ring finger. Chuck couldn't believe this was happening to him, he was marrying the love of his life.

"Blair Waldorf, please place your ring on Chuck." the minister intoned.

Balir took Chuck's habd, and slipped a golden ring on his ring finger, Blair couldn't believe that was happening to her, she was marrying the love of her life.

"Let these rings be given and recved as a token of your love and afffection." the minster spoak with love and authoity. "For the power in vested in me, the coutry of Monacco, I now pronouce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss." chuck & Blair immediately embraced and kissed, it was a short and sweet kiss, but it felt like it was a long, neverending kiss. A sweet kiss that was a start to healing old wounds.

Five years kater

Chuck & Blair were happily marrried, with two beauitful children. Life was good for them, it was easy for them to forget what happened in the past, sometimes it took one thing for the memories to come back. Like for example, Blair opened the door to the hotle sutie to see the front page of the New York Post.

**Monaco's Prince Louis Grimaldi and Wife Killed In Car Accident**

"Chuck, where are you?" Blair called out to the empty room.

Chuck walked out from the bedroom to see Blair's reaction to the news paper headline, she was pale and in shick. Chuck walked over to Blair, taking the paper and reading it carefully. Carefully putting down the paper and taking in Blair's face. Blair was surprised, thinking it could have just as easliy been her. She always felt fortinuite to be alive and away from Louis. Blair wanted to move on and away from the past.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asked with geniue concern.

"I'm okay, Chuck, I'm happy, it's easy to think that this could have been me. I mean, I know it's not, but -" Blair teailed off.

"But, what, Blair?" Chuck asked.

"It's always going to be a part of me. I can't escape it." Blair said while trying not to cry again.

"Well, of course, it is, but theat's where it stays in the past. You're here with me now and forever." Chuck said embracing Blair in hug and with a beauitful kiss.

"You're right, I love you Chuck and I know you love me." Blair said smiling back at him. Everything was right in their world now, and everything was going to be okay from now on.

**A/N: Finally, this story is done! This storey has been a long time coming, and i'm finally happy that it's done. This is my comeback, I haven't been writing stories for a while and I came up with this idea after reading another story on here about Chuck & Blair getting married, and I just couldn't shake the idea for my head, so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy this story. **


End file.
